Artula Porolos
Artula Porolos: Female human cleric 6 of the Red Knight/fighter 1; CR 7; Medium humanoid; HD 6d8+12 plus 1d10+2; hp 46; Init +3; Spd 20 ft.; AC 21, touch 10, flat-footed 21; Base Atk +5; Grp +5; Atk or Full Atk +7 melee (1d8+1/19-20, +1 longsword) or +4 ranged (1d8/x3, longbow); SA turn undead 4/day (+3, 2d6+4, 6th); AL LN; SV Fort +9, Ref +1, Will +7; Str 10, Dex 8, Con 14, Int 15, Wis 14, Cha 12. Skills and Feats: Climb -3, Concentration +9, Diplomacy +5, Gather Information +2, Heal +9, Intimidate +2, Jump -10, Knowledge (local) +3, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +3, Knowledge (religion) +7, Listen +5, Perform +2, Ride +1, Spellcraft +8, Spot +6; Alertness, Blind-Fight, Combat Expertise, Improved InitiativeB, Quick Draw, Weapon Focus (longsword)B. Cleric Spells Prepared (caster level 6th): 0 -- create water, detect magic, detect poison, light, purify food and drink; 1st -- divine favor*, know protections (Magic of Faerûn), obscuring mist, shield of faith (2); 2nd -- bull's strength, Checkmate's light, delay poison, hold person (DC 14), spiritual weapon*; 3rd -- daylight, magic vestment*, prayer. *: Domain spell. Domains: Nobility (inspire allies) and War (proficiency and Weapon Focus with longsword). Possessions: Masterwork full plate, +1 light steel shield, ring of protection +1, amulet of natural armor +1, +1 longsword, longbow with 20 arrows, 31 gp. Artula was born in Cimbar, and she is the only daughter and the youngest of three children. Her father is a traditionalist and believes that her purpose is to get married and have many children to increase the prosperity and numbers of the family. She disagrees, since she feels that her brilliant mind is wasted on washing the floors and chasing after a half-dozen children. While still young, she secretly began meeting with members of the church of the Red Knight in her city, and they invited her to join them after she impressed them with her raw natural talent for tactics. Though her father was very angry, at his wife's insistence he eventually agreed to let her go. Artula quickly proved herself to the church elders and rapidly earned the rank of Knight, but her father still considers her as something less than her older brothers, who are both stonemasons. Incensed at the old man's stubbornness, she recently decided that the only way to prove her worth to him is by making her name famous, and the easiest way to do that (in her mind) is to take over one of the Border Kingdoms and rule it as a queen. She knew of the Master Tactician book, having studied it as part of her education in the church, and she wanted to have it on hand to plan her battles against raiders and rival warlords in her new land. The book was available for viewing by any cleric or paladin of the faith, but removing it from the temple was forbidden without special permission from the temple elder and she knew she would not convince him of her justifiable need. Instead, she stole it from the locked storage room where it was kept and she left before she was discovered. Since she had already rounded up a few dozen mercenaries she knew through the church, she gathered her troops and began the overland trip to the Border Kingdoms. She wanted to find an abandoned castle that she could use as her fortress and palace, or clean out a monster-infested one if an empty castle was unavailable. As luck should have it, she stumbled upon a small monster-held keep that had recently been attacked (unsuccessfully) by adventurers, and she and her troops killed off the remaining defenders while the creatures were still recovering from the adventurers' attack. Now she has an entire adventuring party's worth of items distributed among herself and her lieutenants, and she also has a full payroll chest to keep her troops happy. Already she has begun fortifying her keep, sending patrols into the immediate territory in search of hostile monsters, and making plans to take on some of the nearby "rulers" after she has had time to covertly and magically analyze their defenses. Artula believes that might makes right and believes even more strongly that her mind can overcome any challenge presented to her. She sees herself as a champion of her faith and a future hero of Chessenta, which is why she chose the name "Red Dragon" for herself -- an homage to the red dragon symbol used by Chessenta's national hero-god Tchazzar. She has no wish to harm the common people of the Border Kingdoms, and in fact believes herself to be their liberator, freeing them from the constant cycle of self-crowned but always-temporary leaders that claim to rule this land in bits and pieces. Artula hopes to draw all of the Border Kingdoms under her banner eventually, though she knows that achieving this goal is years away. Right now she knows she needs to focus on smaller victories. Category:Humans Category:Clerics of the Red Knight Category:Worshipers of the Red Knight Category:Fighters